The present invention relates generally to the field of optical communications, and more particularly, to system and method supporting optical communications.
Electronic cards include integrated circuits, electronic circuitry and other components for various telecommunications, data communications, and other types of electrical equipment. One card may send data to another card through a backplane or other data bus associated with a card shelf. The backplane may be used to physically connect the cards and provide a communication medium for transferring signals containing data between the cards. The backplane may include conductive traces or wires for communicating the data between the cards. For example, each card may include an edge connector mounted on the edge of the card. The edge connector is connected to electrical circuitry contained on the card and mates with a corresponding backplane connector.
The signals from each card may be converted to optical signals. The optical signals may be transmitted via optical fibers along the backplane to another card and converted back into electrical signals at the receiving card. Each card may include an optical connector insertable within a corresponding optical connector disposed on the backplane.
However, known optical connection systems present certain drawbacks. For example, great care must be taken in uniting the optical connectors to insure proper alignment and consequent optical coupling. Thus, cards may not be freely and rapidly removed and replaced. Additionally, the connecting ends of the optical connectors may be susceptible to contamination or damage after the electronic card has been removed. Also, personnel removing or replacing cards may be exposed to high intensity light emitted by the backplane or by card optical connectors.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an improved system and method supporting optical communications. The present invention provides a system and method supporting optical communications that addresses the shortcomings of prior systems and methods.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a system supporting optical communications includes a backplane comprising an optical communication medium. The system also includes a first optical driver coupled to the backplane and operable to communicate optical signals using the optical communication medium. The system also includes a plurality of cards coupled to the backplane. Each card is operable to receive the optical signals from the first optical driver. The system further includes a plurality of first card reflectors disposed at least partially within the optical communication medium. Each card reflector is operable to reflect the optical signals transmitted in the optical communication medium to a corresponding card.
The present invention may further incorporate a second optical driver for communicating optical signals to each of the cards, synchronous with the optical signals transmitted by the first optical driver. Each card is operable to continue operating substantially uninterrupted according to the optical signals received from the second optical driver if the first optical driver fails.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an optical connection system includes a first optical medium having a first end operable to emit and receive optical signals, and a second optical medium having a second end operable to emit optical signals to and receive optical signals from the first end of the first optical medium. The system also includes first and second covers pivotally coupled to the first end of the first optical medium. The first and second covers are biased toward each other to shield the first end of the first optical medium when the first optical medium is not coupled to the second optical medium. The system further includes first and second latches disposed adjacent the second optical medium. The first and second latches are operable to receive the first and second covers and bias the first and second covers away from each other to expose the first end of the first optical medium, the first and second latches further operable to secure the first optical medium in registration with the second optical medium.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a card for coupling to a backplane includes a first optical medium having a first end operable to emit and receive optical signals. The first optical medium is operable to be coupled to a second optical medium of the backplane. The card includes first and second covers pivotally coupled to the first end of the first optical medium and biased toward each other to shield the first optical medium when the first end of the first optical medium is not coupled to the second optical medium. The first and second covers are operable to be biased away from each other to expose the first end of the first optical medium in response to contact with latches coupled to the backplane adjacent the second medium.
Technical advantages of the present invention include transmitting data through a backplane to a plurality of electronic cards using a single optical communication medium. For example, according to one aspect of the present invention, partial mirrors may extend into the optical communication medium to reflect the optical signals to corresponding cards while allowing enough of the optical signals to pass through the partial mirror to serve other cards. Thus, optical signals may be transmitted to each electronic card using a single optical communication medium.
Another technical advantage of the present invention includes providing redundancy of data transmission. For example, according to one aspect of the present invention, primary and redundant optical drivers may be synchronized and light signals from both optical drivers may be combined at the optical connectors for each electronic card. Thus, if either the primary or redundant optical driver source fails, the light from the other optical driver may be used without any effect on the receiving electronic card.
Another technical advantage of the present invention includes providing an optical connection system to protect the optical communication media from contamination when the communication media are not connected. For example, according to one aspect of the present invention, covers may be pivotally coupled to the end of an optical communication medium and biased toward each other to shield the optical communication medium from exposure or contamination when not connected to another optical communication medium. Additionally, a plurality of latches may be disposed adjacent the corresponding optical communication medium and biased toward each other to shield the corresponding optical communication medium from exposure or contamination while not connected to another optical communication medium. The covers and latches facilitate alignment and secure coupling of the optical connectors, and also provide operator protection from high intensity or other light emissions from the optical communication mediums.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.